


14x01 Coda

by AmandaCanzo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x01, Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaCanzo/pseuds/AmandaCanzo
Summary: Coda from 14x01





	14x01 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mal for betaing!

It was late. Cas knew he should get up off of Dean’s bed and do some research,or clean himself up. Do something else other than lie here uselessly in Dean’s bed feeling sorry for himself. 

The pillow still smelled of Dean when Cas rolled over to bury his face into it. He sniffled, trying and failing to hold back his tears. He missed Dean. He should get up. 

Cas sat up quickly at the sound of wings. Dean was standing in the corner of the room. 

“What are you doing here?” Cas growled, standing up, clutching his angel blade.

Michael laughed. “We both know you won’t use that,” he said, walking towards Cas, brushing his fingers across Dean’s desk. “You could never hurt this vessel.” 

Still Cas doesn’t lower his blade. “Why are you here?” Cas demanded.

“This vessel... he longs for you,” Michael sneered in disgust. “He’s yelling right now, afraid I am here to hurt you.” 

“Why are you here, Michael?” 

“Sit.” Michael said, lifting his hand using his powers forced Cas to sit. “This vessel is annoying. I hope that by allowing him to speak with you, I can get him to shut up.” Michael sat down next to Cas. “Dean, I am being kind by allowing this, I expect you to  _ behave _ after this.” 

Nothing happened and at the same time everything was suddenly different. It was clearly Dean sitting next to Cas now, not the archangel Michael. 

“Dean?” Cas asked softly. 

“Cas,” Dean sighed in relief, turning to lean into Cas. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I’m sorry.” 

“Dean, I need you to eject him,”Cas said firmly. “ I know it will be hard, I know he is strong but I know you are stronger.” Cas urged softly.

Dean shook his head. “I can’t. Cas. This... This is goodbye. I’m sorry. I told him... I wouldn’t fight anymore if I got to say goodbye to you.”

Cas’ face fell. Dean was giving up. “Dean, no.” 

“I don’t have long, Cas.” Dean said, looking down. “I wish... I should have said this shit before. I guess I thought we would have more time. I love you, Cas.” 

Cas smiled, tears shining in his eyes. He always hoped that Dean felt the same but never thought he would actually hear Dean say the words.

“Dean...” Cas said taking Dean’s hands in his own. “I love you too.” 

Dean smiled. “I know. Not sure why I was so afraid to tell you. I wish we had longer. Wish I hadn’t been such a coward about this.” Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas softly. “Bye, Cas.” Dean whispered sadly standing up, unshed tears in his eyes.

Cas stood with him, clutching Dean to him. “I’m not going to stop fighting to save you, Dean.”

“I know,” Dean said sadly. “It just won’t work.” 

“I refuse to believe that. I will save you, Dean. And then we will get back to this. To us. Our story isn't over yet,” Cas said fiercely. Dean kissed him once more before pulling back. And just like that Dean was no more, in his place was Michael.

“Cute, Castiel. I look forward to killing you later.” Michael said sneering before flying off and leaving Cas alone once more. 


End file.
